Apollo Justice: The Hobo of LA
by Net Hacker Star
Summary: GREAT! I can't wait to cross examine some witnesses! Parody of Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon CH. 1 up!
1. Chapter 1

One day, at the Wright Anything Agency, Phoenix got a phone call.

It seemed like an ordinary evening, actually. Apollo, Trucy, Ema and Phoenix were all having dinner happily, watching DVDs of "The Steel Samurai" while they ate. During dinner was when Phoenix got the phone call, while Ema was telling strange detective jokes.

"…And then he said, 'What kind of cigarettes are you smoking?'" Ema said, then laughed and took a swig of beer. Apollo and Trucy both gave nervous laughs, wondering if Ema was drunk to tell such a lame joke.

_Beep, beep, beeep, beeeeep._ Phoenix's cell phone started ringing, the same ring tone he's always had ever since he was a defense attorney.

"Oh, excuse me," he said. He dug the phone out of his pocket and said, "Hello?"

Apollo and Trucy tried to ignore Ema's lame jokes while they tried to listen to Phoenix talking on his phone.

"Oh, I see. Are you sure the cops can't get him?"

He paused. "Uh-huh. All right. I'll be there. See you later." Phoenix clicked off his phone and stood up.

"Papa, where are you going?" Trucy asked.

"Trucy," Phoenix began, "I just got a call from a friend. He says he's being attacked by the evil forces of Kristoph. I'm going to Los Angeles to aid him."

_Evil forces of Kristoph? Wasn't he thrown in jail?_ Apollo wondered.

"But Papa, what if something happens to you?" Trucy asked, jumping to her feet.

"I'll take my hobo hat to protect me." Phoenix touched his hat with his right hand. "If you don't hear from me in a month, send Apollo."

Apollo looked at Phoenix with an expression that said, Why are you suddenly appointing me?

"Detective Skye!" Trucy exclaimed.

Ema started to laugh drunkenly. "Don't worry, Truce!" she hiccupped. "Scientifically speaking, he should return safe and sound." She laughed again.

"Enough!" Phoenix said, waving his hand over his head. "My taxi cab comes in the morning. I wonder what's for dessert?"

_But we haven't finished dinner yet! _

"Oh, boy!" Apollo exclaimed before he could stop himself. "I'm so hungry, I could eat some decisive evidence!"

So they had dessert, but Apollo realized he wasn't so hungry he could eat some decisive evidence.

**_A MONTH LATER…_**

Trucy was sadly sulking by the talent agency's door. She sighed, making Apollo and Ema go over to her to comfort her. Why Ema was there, no one knew.

"It's been a month, and still no word," she moaned.

"I'm sure he's all right, Trucy," Ema said comfortingly, while she downed some aspirin.

"Yeah!" Apollo said optimistically. "That old Kristoph's no match for Mr. Wright!"

Suddenly, Trucy got an idea and slapped her hand onto Apollo's shoulder, making Apollo squirm and yell, "OW!"

"Polly, go to Los Angeles and find Daddy. Do it… or else." She had a strange, evil glint in her eye, and of course Apollo had to say yes.

"Of course!" he said. "Great, I can't wait to cross examine some witnesses!"

_**LATER STILL…**_

Two days later, Ema was peacefully sleeping in her apartment, clutching a fingerprint kit.

"Mmm… a hah… I don't want to go swimming, Mr. Gant…"

Suddenly, somebody pinched Ema's nose. "AH!" she shouted. "MR. GANT – "

"No, Ema, it's me!" Trucy was holding a flashlight, shining it in Ema's eyes. "Trucy! Trucy Wright!"

Ema calmed down a bit. "Oh… hi, Trucy. How'd you get in here?" she asked suspiciously.

"Um… magician's secret?" Trucy said, hiding something behind her back with her free hand. "Anyway, wake up!"

"I'm already up," Ema said grouchily.

"We're going to Los Angeles to aide Papa and Polly!" Trucy declared.

Ema sat up and yawned. "Whatever. I'll bring my scientific things and my Snakoos."

Trucy gleefully clapped her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

One day, at Wright Anything & Co., in a different storyline, Apollo and Phoenix were chilling out.

"Gee," Apollo said, stretching his arms and rolling his eyes. "It sure is boring around here!"

Phoenix, who was drinking grape juice, threw the bottle on the floor and said, "MAH BOI, THIS IS WHAT ALL TRUE LAWYERS STRIVE FOR!" And he pointed his index finger up to the heavens and made an EXTREMELY silly face. It was extremely silly that Apollo wondered why he said that in the first place.

"I just wonder what Gavin's up to!" Apollo said, foreshadowing that eventually he would find out.

Suddenly, Klavier burst through the door on his guitar! The strangest thing wasn't that he randomly showed up, or he was riding on his guitar of awesomeness, but is that he knew where the agency was!

"Herr Wright!" He shouted out. "My big bro, Kristoph, has seized the city of L.A.!"

"Do you hear something?" Phoenix asked Apollo.

"No," Apollo said honestly. Apparently, neither of them could see Klavier.

"But," Phoenix said, "I think Kristoph has seized the city of L.A.! I wonder how we can help?"

Klavier pulled out a grocery list from his pocket. "It is written, only Herr Forehead can defeat Kristoph!"

"Apollo, I think it's written that only you can defeat Kristoph," Phoenix said wisely.

"Great! I'll go grab my stuff!" Apollo said, and proceeded to grab his hair gel.

Klavier shook his head. "There is no time. Only your shiny, plot revealing bracelet is enough."

"Hmm… maybe I should just take my shiny, plot revealing bracelet," Apollo decided.

He then noticed Trucy happily playing with her plastic, gravity defying spagetti. "How about a kiss, for luck?" he asked, totally out of character.

"Oh, Polly!" Trucy laughed. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Suddenly, he noticed Klavier in the room on his guitar.

"Oh, hi, Gavin," Apollo said. "What's up? When did you get here?"

Muttering a bunch of Internet related curses, Klavier just grabbed Apollo by his turquoise tie and put him on the flying guitar. Before Apollo could protest, they flew off, breaking a hole into the ceiling.

"Bye, Apollo!" Phoenix and Trucy waved good-bye as Apollo rode off to defeat Kristoph.

* * *

"Squalala! Bibbity bobbity boo! We're off!" Klavier exclaimed as they flew up into the sky.

Apollo looked down off the flying guitar and saw a large number of courthouses. "Gavin, what are those heads?" he asked, pointing to each courthouse.

"These," Klavier said, facing away from Apollo, "are the Courthouses of Evil. You must conquer them each by proving your client not guilty!"

"Then I guess I'd better get going!" exclaimed Apollo.

"Here is… the MAP!" Klavier said, withdrawing the map from his back pocket. It indeed was the map, you know, the one who sings and says, "I'm the MAP!!"

"Now… where do you wish to go?"

* * *

**Author's Extreamly Important Note: **(AEIN): Because "The Faces of Evil/Wand of Gameleon" is totally lame and NOBODY wants to read about "MY PIES, THEY ARE BURNING", we'll skip to the ending. C:

THOUGH. If there's a _great _and _mob-worthy demand, _I may do it. _May._


End file.
